Time Goes By
by Pockyyaoi
Summary: After losing the love of his life, Hiccup tells a story of what happened and what he went through after the war with Pitch. Why Jack died and how everything he loved and cared was now taken from him.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue: Time Goes By_**

* * *

I have spent my life in agony. All of my life have been nothing but misery and pity. But I thought I saw the light I have been searching for when a spirit and a dragon came into my life. I thought my days in the darkness was now gone. I was wrong. The light I almost grasped was now out of my reach. And my life became Hell. My light... My saviour... My life... My love and my spirit was now gone... Everything was now gone. All when the war with the Nightmares and Pitch came. They stole the love of my life and my best friend away from me. He captured all of the dragons and controlled the villagers to be at war against the dragons once again. He destroyed many lives and hearts, such as mine. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and I'm here to tell you a story of how everything I loved and cared were all taken away from me.

* * *

**This is a short prologue, guys. XD Sorry~ welcome to my new fanfic! I hope you'll enjoy~ And don't worry! I'm still writing Let Me Be Your Snowflake~ :3 I just want a sad fanfic. XD **

**~Oliver **


	2. Chapter 1: What Hurts the Most

**_Chapter 1: What Hurts the Most_**

* * *

"Jack... Do you really have to go...?" The forest green eyes worriedly looked into those icy blue eyes of his lover and held his hands tight.

"I need to, Hic. I want to free the dragons and the villagers from Pitch." Pale, thin lips formed into a caring smile as a cold hand brushed against the freckled cheek, lightly stroking his thumb on the warm skin.

"I want to help! My best friend is there I-" He was interrupted by a scowl from the winter spirit.

"It's too dangerous, Hiccup! Pitch, himself is dangerous! I can't let you, I just can't. I don't want to lose you..." He pulled the brunet into a tight hug as he hugged back also.

"I can't lose you, too, you know?!" He glared as Jack chuckled.

"Me? Never." He smiled slowly turning into a saddened frown. He cupped the other's cheek and looked at him seriously.

"I have to go. Help the rest of the villagers and stay there until I get back. Okay?" The brunet's brows drew together as his hands were on top of the other's, holding them tightly.

"I'll wait for you, Jack. Promise me you'll come back to me. Please... I just can't." Tears formed on the corner of his eyes.

"I promise. And if I won't come back-"

"DON'T SAY THAT, IDIOT!" Hiccup yelled at the spirit as tears fell on his cheeks down to Jack's hands since they're still on the other's cheeks. "DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THE PROMISE!" He continued. The Winter spirit frowned as he gently pressed his lips against the brunet's forehead, kissing it for apology then to his cheeks, nose and now lips. He kissed him deeply and passionately as if there were no tomorrow. Hiccup kissed him back as well, gripping on his shirt tightly. A few minutes later, they broke it off as Jack leaned his cool head against his lover's and closed his eyes. Hiccup started sobbing quietly as he hugged the older teen tightly. A chin was on top of the brunet's head as he kissed it gently and broke the hug to look into those beautiful, forest green eyes and the adorable, freckled face of his lover for the last time.

"I love you, Hiccup. I always will..."

"I love you, too, Jack. I love you so much..." He watched the spirit walking away from him slowly, his cool hand leaving his cheek as he turned around, continuing to walk away. He kept watching as he flew away and now disappeared from the Viking's sight. Hiccup frowned and ran to the village to help the rest of the surviving villagers. Hours later, he came back to the spot where Jack had left him, worried and panicked, he waited. 'Please be safe, Jack..' He bit his lip and clutched to the necklace Jack had given him in their 1st anniversary of being together and prayed to the gods for his lover to be safe and sound while defeating Pitch and saving the dragons along with the other Guardians. He jerked his head when he heard galloping and loud neighing as he saw a girl all in black with curly locks of red hair. "Merida?"

"HECCUP!" She quickly got off of her horse and ran to Hiccup. "How are the villagers?!" He held Merida's arms gently to calm her down.

"They're already treated. How are the others?" He looked at her worriedly.

"A lot of injured, missing and 5% of the battle force gone. But the war is done. Dragons and villagers are freed." She said as calmly as possible.

"How bout Jack...?" Her eyes widen and looked at him sadly and confused.

"They haven't told you...?" Her voice trembling. "I came here to tell you that we need medication but the Guardians didn't tell you?!"

"Tell me what?!" The brunet started to panic at her.

"Jack... J-Jack is captured by Pitch, Hiccup.." His eyes widened with disbelief, fear, and pain. As Merida continued, Hiccup let go of her, wobbly and tumbling back. "He did it to save everyone..."

"No... Nonononono..." He looked around with his eyes overflowing with tears and his head shaking violently. "We need to save him!"

"I'm so sorry... I was no help.. He's too strong..!" She began to tear up, as well and began sobbing. He pushed his friend back gently and shook his head.

"I'm saving him myself then!" He shouted ran away from Merida.

"HICCUP NO!" She shouted but refused to chase after him but she needed to do other work. They parted ways. "Odin Oh Mighty!" She yelled and ran with him. As they arrived, they stopped running to catch some air from running non-stop. Hiccup looked around and called out for Toothless' name and Jack's; a roar cried out and Hiccup ran to that direction.

"Hic- wait!" She ran also but was far behind.

As Hiccup ran, he had entered a dungeon with all of the missing villagers. He gasped. "I'll get you guys out of there..! Hang on.." He searched for keys anywhere and found it, grabbing and opening each door open also shushing the villagers quietly and telling them to exit. How stupid, no one's in guard duty. Its Hiccup's lucky day, he thought with a smirk. His smirk faded when he saw his dad locked up and injured badly.

"Dad!" He ran to his cell and opened it quickly, hugging his father and quietly sniffled.

"Heccup..?" His father said tiredly as he looked up, seeing his son hugging him and sniffling. He hugged his son back tight.

"I'm right here, dad. Go leave, you have to get out of here!" Hiccup looked at his father sadly as Stoick nodded. "Guys, help him out!" Gobber and the others helped Stoick up and carried him out of the dungeon as Stoick quietly murmured to his son.

"I am proud to call you my son. I love you." He smiled. "Love you too, dad.." Hiccup smiled sadly and watched his dad leave.

"Heccup, you're a jerk!" She panted heavily and leaned against a wall.

"Sorry, Mer.." He chuckled quietly. As Hiccup and Merida walked around the lair he could still hear cries of roars from Toothless. They kept walking in that direction now quiet and careful.

* * *

**_(Time skip xD cause you know.) _**

"Toothless!" He ran to his dragon all in chains as he hugged him tight. The dragon mewled and nuzzled his master. "I know, I missed you, too.. Are you injured?!" Toothless shook his head and licked Hiccup's cheek gently, reassuring if his rider was alright. "I'm okay, bud.. Where's Jack?" Toothless looked at him like he's saying he doesn't know and Hiccup nodded.

"Hey, Toothless!" Merida ran to him and hugged him also, the dragon purred. Hiccup chuckled as Toothless suddenly growled behind Hiccup.

"Huh?" The brunet looked back to check but suddenly everything in his sight was dark.

"HECCUP!"

* * *

The brunet groaned and looked around. "W-where am I...?" He slowly moved his hand but something rattled. "What?" He looked at his hand that was chained as he began to panic. "HEYHEYHEYHEY. WHAT THE HEL?" He growled and looked around. "Toothless!" His dragon was locked up in chains, mewling at his rider worriedly.

"Well, well. Look who's awake~ It's the Dragon Tamer and Conquerer." A dark and sinister like voice suddenly came in which made Hiccup look at the stranger all in black, growling.

"Oh for the love of-! For the last time, I am not a damn conquerer, Pitch!" He sighed as Pitch laughed maniacally.

"Where's Jack?! And the dragons?!"

"Them? They're right there." He pointed to a cage filled with dragons with no sign of his winter spirit.

"Jack? Well, he got away~ I made a deal with him. It was that if he gives up and comes with me, I'll release every dragon and villager here, which the villagers you already released, or leave and save himself. And he chose to save himself instead~ Soooo much love." Pitch grinned darkly as Hiccup glared deathly at him, disbelieving anything that prick said.

"Jack will NEVER do such a thing!" He scowled and tried to move his arms for a punch but failed.

"Oh? Then where's the Winter spirit?" His words were eaten when a foot came down on his face.

"Right here, you asshole." It was Jack! Hiccup smiled happily and heard Toothless' roar growing near with other unfamiliar roars as Jack flew to Hiccup.

"Jack! You came!" Jack destroyed the metals that was hugging his wrists and legs then hugged his little Viking hard, spinning him as Hiccup hugged back, laughing happily.

"You think I'd leave? Let's catch up later, are you alright?" Jack broke the hug to look at his lover worriedly and stroked his freckled cheek.

"I'm just fine! How about you?" Hiccup looked at his body, checking for injuries and such.

"I'm fine, my love.." He smiled and looked back at Pitch who was chuckling darkly once more.

"Ah, a lovely reunion? Not for too long." He snapped his fingers as Nightmares started swarming in the room. Jack held Hiccup close to him, looking around for exits as a ball of purplish light came quickly and blasted then a roar. "Toothless!" Hiccup grinned as his dragon flew quickly in and pounced Pitch but disappeared. The dragon quickly ran to his rider and licked his cheeks. "I'm okay, bud!"

"We have to get out of here... It's too dangerous." Jack looked at Hiccup worriedly as Hiccup nodded.

"Let's go, then." Hiccup held his hand but Jack didn't grasp it.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV:**

"No, I have to stay, Hic.. I have to defeat Pitch." He cupped my cheeks gently and smiled. I shook my head violently.

"What?! No, Jack.. Let me fight with you!" I shouted and held Jack's hands.

"Fight with Toothless?! Hiccup, you and him won't stand a CHANCE against him. He's the Boogey-man!"

"And you think YOU can?!" I argued with Jack.

"..." He didn't say another word, just nodding. "I have to try... I'm an immortal, Hic... I can try..." I started sniffling, feeling warm blubs of water forming in the corners of my eyes.

"But, we can still have a chance if me and Toothless were to-" I was cut off by Jack's hand suddenly tightening his hands on my cheeks.

"I know a Viking has stubbornness issues, I do... But I cannot risk the love of my life and his best friend's lives to be taken away. Your dad and the whole village needs you, also... My little Dragon Trainer.." I hated the fact that Jack was correct. I can't handle the thought of him going against Pitch alone... I gripped on his shirt and started sobbing quietly. " I want you to leave with Toothless... Now." Jack said in a very serious tone, I just continued to shake my head. "Please, Hic..." He rested his forehead against mine, his tone now very apologetic and sad. Suddenly Jack gasped and was pulled away by the Nightmares as I gasped also.

"JACK!" I reached for him but failed. Jack was pulled into the darkness that was slowly forming into Pitch's body, his hand on Jack's neck as I told Toothless to use his plasma blast.

"Ah-ah~ If you hit me, you hit your precious winter spirit~" I clenched my hands into a fist as I stopped Toothless. The whole room was now slowly filled with darkness. "Your move, Frost~ Come with me or die trying." Pitch smirked darkly.

"I will never, ever go with you! Over my dead body!" Jack spatted as Pitch laughed.

"You leave me no choice, Jack~" He had stabbed Jack with the Nightmare's darkness as Jack groaned and yelped in pain.

"JACK!" I gasped.

"Hiccup, Leave now! Toothless, get him out of here!" Jack commanded as Toothless picked my up and put me on his neck. The darkness was overwhelming Jack's body as he hissed in pain.

"What about you?! I am not leaving without you!" I said, practically begging Jack to change his mind. Jack shook his head slowly with a sincere, sad smile on his face.

He was lifted up by Pitch as he looked at me for the last time, still with a smile on his face and mouthed, _"I'm sorry, Hiccup.. I love you... So much.."_ Pitch had stabbed him again as Nightmares surrounded my boyfriend's body and he looked up at the Moon with a gentle smile then closed his eyes, breathing out his last breath. The darkness swallowed him whole only a bright blue light was left from the spirit. Right in front of my eyes... Jack was taken away from me. Toothless already flew out of the exit as I gasped, my eyes wide open with tears falling on my cheek and seeing what his last, quiet words were to me. I screamed in pain and tried to reach my hand to Jack, but it was too late. I sobbed and cried my heart out.

"JACK!" The flashbacks of him getting killed kept repeating itself in my head. It didn't want to stop... Jack's smile was now gone. I will never get to see that beautiful smile ever again. My savior, my light and the love of my life, was already taken away from me. I saw myself slowly fading into darkness, faint voices in the background. I shot my eyes open and sat up quickly, panting heavily. It was all a dream.. Toothless was beside me purring worriedly. I started sobbing again on my hands as Toothless nuzzled his head on mine.

_'Jack's gone...' _

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE IS DONE XD I'm sorry if it sucked ^^; **

**Basically, this story will be like flashbacks of how Jack and Hiccup became together, what they did and such. Hiccup will be reminded of what the things Jack and he did when the spirit was still alive. Then there'll be a sequel called, "A Thousand Years" :3 And basically the chapter titles are song titles. XD I hoped you enjoyed~ Bye!**

**~Oliver**


End file.
